The Blissful Laureates Cherry
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: Sheldon and Amy enjoy their post Nobel Ceremony bliss.


Amy's skin is soft and warm. Sheldon grins against her bosom as he clings on her in the bed. He can hear her heartbeat, still irregular because of their lovemaking. Amy brushes his hair and places small kisses on his face.

"Mmm. What a day," she murmurs. He responds just nuzzling her breast.

He lingers there for a while before answering her, "It was a memorable day, I guess. One of the best days of our lives."

Amy looks surprised, "_One? _I thought receiving a Nobel Prize was the one to beat," she observes.

Now casually running his hand up and now her back, he slightly shrugs, "There's also the day we met. Our wedding, when we discovered Super-Asymmetry_, _got married_ and _had it celebrated by Luke Skywalker. Oh, and what about the day you and Penny went shopping, and she had to let her dress out?" he jokes at the end, remembering his wife's entrance of a few days before.

"You are right," Amy concedes, "Especially with the last one," she plays along. She doesn't admit that maybe for her this is the best day ever instead. She has won a Nobel, she has shared it with the love of her life and, despite how obsessed he has always been with the Nobel Prize - still, he has just admitted it hadn't been the absolute top of his life. She comes first.

He hides his face in her neck when she pulls him too close. He leaves a small peck, "I dreamed of this day for most of my life. I've built it up in my head. And yet, it was nothing like I'd imagined."

Amy gently brushes his cheek as he continues, "To be honest, right before the ceremony I feared for the worse. Thankfully, things went differently"

He feels Amy's hold tighter on him. "I- I am sorry if I was too harsh with you. I shouldn't-"

"No." Sheldon interrupts her. "You did well. I needed to hear that."

It's so rare to see Sheldon shy about something. Amy sees him averting his eyes, and feels sorry and somehow proud at the same time. He sighs, "I am sorry. I am sorry, for everything. I am also grateful I had the chance to apologize to you and our friends."

Amy kindly smiles, and that's contagious with him. She steals a kiss before talking again. "I was thinking about what you said about Penny and Leonard's baby. That was sweet."

"He really said they would have smart and beautiful babies," Sheldon confirms, "Back then, I thought he was just a fool. Clearly, I was wrong."

Amy nods and he takes another kiss. "I was also thinking, now we can hope our children will have at least a friend," she says.

"And we get a control subject!"

Amy rolls her eyes. "I meant they will have a big cousin to play with and later helps them navigate through life."

"And…?" He presses her.

"Okay, fine. And we get a control subject." Amy admits. He mutters something along the line 'That's my girl' and grins.

He traces a trail of small kisses on her neck up to her lips. And then it is, that look she gets from him when he is up to something. "You know," he starts with a suspicious casual tone, "It'd be better if they were close in age, our children and Leonard and Penny's one."

"Yeah, I guess."

Nope, she is not there yet. He tries again, "And you know what else? We really could make this day memorable…"

Amy opens her eyes wide. Oh, she has figured it out. Much with Sheldon's disappointment, she abruptly stands and sits. "Are- are you sure?" She asks. "I mean, assuming you're saying what it seems…" She adds then, afraid to have jumped to the wrong conclusions too soon.

Except her conclusions were right. Still lying down, he looks up at her and smiles. "I am asking you to have a baby. Why do you look so surprised? We have always said we wanted to start a family."

Why do you look so surprised, Dr. Fowler? She thinks as well. "I- You keep saying you want 15 kids, too."

"Well, we should get started with the first one. Or the first two or three, if we are lucky…"

"Sheldon!"

"Okay, okay." He sits next to her and his hand instinctively goes to take hers. "Amy, I am being serious. I've just won a Nobel. _We _have just won a Nobel. We earned the single most important recognition two scientists can aspire to. We have loving families and friends," he sighs, "Would you have believed as a child this happened? Yeah, I am mostly talking about having friends," he confirms when she shakes her head.

He squeezes her hand and briefly looks down before concluding, "Don't you think it'd be the cherry on top, starting our own family today? What do you think?"

For a moment, he gets a glimpse of their medals laying down on the nightstand. It feels like that if they make a baby tonight, the Nobel may be the cherry on top of that - and not the other way round.

Without a word, she nods and pulls him closer to kiss him until she realizes her husband needs a verbal confirmation. "Yes," she just says with a blissful whisper.

He takes her face in his hands. "You know, there's a chance it may not happen tonight," she teases him.

"You are perfectly aware to be on your most fertile days," he replies with a broad smile, "And be sure I will put a great effort on it…"

"Haven't you put a lot of effort already tonight?"

"Is this a challenge? I remind you that I am excellent at everything I set my mind to..."

"Oh, right..!" Amy giggles as she pushes Sheldon back down and straddles him to get down to business.


End file.
